Cthulu MacKosh, Power of One Mind Destined to Change the Universe.
The Vorlons were old when many of today's races, planets had not formed. Among The First Ones, we were still the youngest. The universe decided making races immortal was self defeating. Each epoch brought races that lived for less time. We ancients reached an evolutionary impasse in our physical forms. We evolved, ascended into beings of thought and energy. Most of the First Ones left to beyond the galaxies rim, leaving a few behind. We and 'The Shadows' were selected as shepherd's for the younger races. The other First Ones went off performing various tasks and observing the galaxy. We felt that evolution was served by keeping order. The Shadows came to believe that chaos was the key. These radically different view points led to friction and eventually war, no-one remembers who struck first only that after a while a war would end in a stalemate and restart again in epochs. We got races to side with us both, and 10,00 years ago we beat them, forcing them back to their ruined homeworld of Za'Ha'Dum. I was one of the last batch of Vorlons to evolve, then no more came. I did my duty traveling around, in part or in whole in beings, guiding them. I got involved too much at times and I was considered very young in my attitudes. Lorien, The First One the only one left behind liked this and told me I was a conundrum; a individual in a shared consiousness and I could be more. The wars continued and we manipulated species to become telepaths, as they could stop Shadows if trained. They won us the next war a 1000 years back and we continued guiding the younger races. When the next war happened 14 years back, we and The Shadows were found out by the younger races, who refused to fight our wars for us anymore. So we both, Lorien and the remaining ancients all left, beyond he Rim to join the others who had gone before us, and there I was cut off from the flesh creatures I had become fond of. A plan formed; I was always traveling in humanoids in part or in whole and wanted more interaction. I came to the Lucasian galaxy as we called it, as it was teeming with life. On a planet called Bukura I met Jedi I engaged them in conversation, they thought at first I was a droid. I told them I was a energy being and they said they hadn't heard of us, I then told them I was from another galaxy which agitated them. They said "we've had enough of extragalactics" and when I said don't worry we kept Order in our home galaxy the Jedi thought they were Order, said so and told me to get lost. I was incensed, I asked them who they thought they were dealing with. They Forced shoved me. I registered the impact and analysed it as a form of telekenisis. Scanning their mind I accessed their knowledge of The Force and the state of the galaxy. They were close to chaos, I was disgusted by their arrogance on calling themselves order.They sensed me scanning them, igniting their lightsaber they attacked me. I beat them easily and downloaded their shop's database and travelled to places of interest: Korriban and Zoist. I passed through the tombs and their defences and began to learn from numerous undiscovered holocrons. Sith ways opposed the Jedi as did I. I was amused to find an anomaly the Jedi and most Sith missed. The Sith teachings as a guide not a blueprint. I didn't see the Force as light or dark The Force is not light or dark. It is how you act that makes it "light" or "dark" The Force is the Force. A beings actions determine how it is perceived. I stepped out on my own, caught in the war but choosing my own path.